The present invention relates to workstations, and particularly to a workstation with a vertically moveable desktop, which may be moved up or down to create a more comfortable working environment.
Workstations provide a work surface for the user. At one time, workstations were used almost exclusively as a place to write. However, due to the prevalence of the computer, the workstation is used for many different tasks. For example, a user may wish to write, draw, type on a computer, or use a printer. The workstation at the office is usually ergonomically optimized for one person of a particular height.
At home, one workstation may need to perform several different functions. It may be a computer area at one time and then may be used to write checks a few minutes later. A home workstation is often used by several different people. Optimally, the work surface of the workstation would be quickly adjustable to several different heights to accommodate different users and different tasks.
However, most sit-to-stand workstations are often difficult to adjust or mechanically complicated. For example, the height adjustable table shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,912 issued to Galen C. Doud et al. and assigned to HON Technology, Inc., requires a user to adjust a bracket located on each leg of the workstation in order to change the height of the work surface. On the other hand, the workstation shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,590 and issued to Lon D. Seidel and assigned to Krueger International, Inc. uses a complex arrangement of chains and screws to raise and lower the work surface.
An improved height adjustable workstation which is easily adjustable and uses a simpler mechanism to raise and lower the work surface is thus highly desirable.